Naruko the Child Arceus!
by WolfMistress678
Summary: Naruko has died protecting Obito after he took her hand and just when she would be able to spend time with her mother an old man whisked her away to have her shipped off to another world that is in need of protection. "Great now I have to save the world again" Naruko said with a giant smile on her face. R&R Pairing is up to you all.
1. Chapter 1

)))))) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR POKEMON ((((((

It was white, blinding white and Naruko knew at that moment she was dead, and she knew why to. Obito had taken her hand and came to realize his name was and always has be Obito Uchiha, the boy that wanted to become Hokage.

(_**Flashback**_)

_Obito looked at the hand in front of him small, and delicate just like the girl that the hand belonged to. Flame red hair brushed delicately ageist her shoulders, straight as a pin. Bright blue eyes just like her fathers looked at him with such determination. Her torn and tattered head band wrapped around her forehead, proudly displaying the Konoha leaf symbol._

_The symbol that he so badly want to wear around his own forehead again._

_Obito looked back into the girls eyes, before looking at the hand outstretched for him. The hand that could decide his fate and bring him back home._

_Suddenly the hand was pulled away, and behind Naruko's head, untying the not that kept her headband on her forehead proudly. Putting her other free hand over the metal plate Naruko gently pulled the forehead protector away from her head allowing her bangs much like her mother's fall in front of her eyes. _

_Looking down at the metal Naruko smiled._

_It had many dents and scraps on it, telling it had seen many years of battle not only with her but with her beloved sensei Iruka. _

"_You know when I was twelve I had already failed the Genin exams __**three**__ time. At first I just put my happy go lucky smile mask on, and walked out of the academy yelling about how I would come back next year and 'kick that exams ass' ". Naruko giggled and looked to Obito. "But in reality I knew everyone was just laughing at me saying it was impossible, and at some point I was slowly starting to believe those word. And as I sat on the swing that hung off an old oak, I watch with pure loath as kids that are always sneering at me and telling me that I couldn't do it got greeted by their loving family and get hugs and kisses and all of those other childish things._

"_I was approached by my sensei's co-sensei after my last fail and he told me about a retake I could do, and because of my own stupidity I decided to take the test. Little did I know this was a plot to make me look like a traitor. My 'test' was to steal the "Forbidden scroll of sealing" and I did and learned my main Jutsu the 'Shadow Clone'. Soon my main sensei found me and told me I was in a lot of trouble and that my co-sensei had lied and gone rouge._

"_Soon the co-sensei had confronted us and told me why the village hated me, and attacked. But when Iruka told me to hide he had told the traitor that I was no demon but a little girl with a dream of becoming Hokage and making the world believe in me. That I was Naruko Uzumaki a member of the hidden leaf. And that gave me courage. So when the traitor tried to land the killing blow I pushed him away, and told him to never touch what was precious to me again. Then I used my signature Jutsu and beat the traitor to a pulp, over doing it a little but he deserved it. _

"_After getting done with him my sensei called me over and told me to close my eyes. When I did I felt my goggles being lifted from my head and a warm cloth being put on my forehead, and when I was told to open my eyes. My sensei sat there with a grin and my goggles in his hand, and no forehead protector on, then pronounced that I had graduated. It was the happiest day of my life and even though Jiji had given me the option of getting a new headband, I never parted with my gift and took it into battle with me everywhere."_

_Looking down at the old metal, Naruko smiled._

"_This headband has seen much, so much." Walking behind Obito Naruko swiftly put the cloth to Obito's head, and tied it into place then walked back in front of the wide eyed man. "And I believe it will see much more if it were in your hands, so will you take care of it for me Obito?"_

_Holding out her hand once more Obito looked at it before looking at Naruko, and slowly but hesitantly Obito reached his own hand out and laid his rough palm in Naruko's soft ones._

_And suddenly the background changed, and Naruko and Obito were standing in a beautiful place with white sparks and a golden glows. "Thank you Naruko, thank you." A girl's voice rang out, and suddenly a girl no older then thirteen or fourteen stood there._

_Her hair was a rich chocolate brown that reach her chin, and her eyes equally as rich, two thick purple strikes ran across her delicate cheeks, a beautiful golden sun dress covered her entire form and two white wings folded on her back. Like a true angel. "Thank you Naruko, you brought Obito back and for that I'm grateful. But will you do me one more favor?" At Naruko's slightly shaky nod Rin Nohara giggled "please continue to watch Obito for me, since I can't any more". _

_At this request Naruko's own eyes softened and this time Naruko gave a confident nod without a hint of hesitation. "Of course Rin-Ane-Chan" Naruko said with a large smile._

_Suddenly the beauty changed and there was darkness, before the background faded once more and they were back on the battle field. The tailed beast all sitting around them along with the relieved shinobi forces. Suddenly Minato was in front of them with a kunai in hand, and as if in slow motion Minato brought his blade down. But before it could make contact with Obito's chest Naruko was in front of the enemy turned ally and took the killing blow. _

_And this throw everything into chaos. _

_Obito held the small figure in his arms, while looking at the kunai lodged in her chest with wide eyes. Minato the father that killed his very own child started to sob soundly while whispering why? Why? Why? While Tsunade and Sakura both worked hard to try and heal her, the light in Naruko's once bright eyes started to flicker. _

_Grabbing hold of her father Naruko smiled, "I am able to forgive, but that does not mean I forget. I know what Obito did was wrong but not all people can be like me and Uncle Bee. Obito knew the pain of not being acknowledged and decided to take the wrong path, and was easily manipulated by Madara and for that reason I blame Madara not Obito, not the Akatsuki. But Madara the real traitor of the leaf."_

_Looking at her father then at all of the Shinobi that surrounded her along with the Biju and even Obito. Naruko slowly and shakily took off her headband and awkwardly wrapped it around Obito's head. "Remember Obito you promised you would become Hokage and that you would remember I'm watching you" _

_Looking at the gathering, Naruko noticed that people were, sobbing loudly mainly Ino, Choji, and a hand full of other shinobi. Some tried to hold back there tears and many others looked with complete and utter self-loath. _

_Laughing weakly Naruko startled many "you know if this were before the throw down with Pain I doubted anyone would have cried for me, some would even say that people would dance on my grave with me being gone. But it's nice to know every one cares. Just promise me that you will all forgive Obito, after all not everyone can be as awesome as me. And Teme and Snake Teme Go Home, and I don't mean those creepy bases. I mean where you belong, in Konoha." _

_At this the entire battle field was filled with watery chuckles, but then Naruko started the wheeze and cough, spilling blood from her mouth. And slowly everyone got onto one knee, even the kage's dead and alive even Sasuke and Orochimaru and the Biju's. _

_And just before the lights went out in Naruko's eyes forever (__**ad least in the Naruto universe**__) Naruko heard the words she had been dreaming of hearing since she was a little girl "__**Hai Hokage-Sama**__!" And with that final goodbye from the world Naruko's eyes dimed, but not after she put one of her true smiles on her face. And all of the brave faces that were put on broke and the battle field was filled with heart wrenching sobs._

(_**End of Flashback**_)

Naruko smiled, maybe after this Obito can live a relatively normal life. Suddenly Naruko saw the surrounding scenery change, and before her an old man stood his hair a silvery snow white, and white civilian garbs wrapped around his form. His eyes sparkled with untold kindness and knowingness.

"Hello young one" Looking at the old man Naruko got questioning look on her face. "Excuse me Jiji-San but where am I and who are you." Suddenly there was a painful whack on the back of her head, and a deadly feeling consumed her. "BE RESPECTFUL GIKI!" at the shout Naruko knew who it was instantly. "Kaa-San!" Naruko instantly was turned around and brought into a warm hug.

Watching this scene play out before him the man pulled out a small piece of fabric and dabbed his eyes with it. Final the man gave a small but noticeable cough and the two woman pulled apart. "My name is Jin but it's been a while since someone had called me Jiji So I don't mind. Now on to more pressing matters please fallow me young one and my angel.

Looking to Kushina Naruko noticed the same outfit that Rin had been wearing. (**Look into the flashback if you all hadn't read it yet because some of you are impatient and don't like to read the flashbacks :P**)

Walking with the man along with her mother Naruko watched the scenery, and even saw a few souls. There were many human based souls and some of them orb like. Some were dressed like Rin and Kushina and somewhere dressed in plain white. Even Naruko, much to her dismay, was wearing a white dress that covered her sandal covered feet.

Final the trio had come to a stop at a door. It was huge, the wood was a rich cherry wood color and the handles were pure gold.

Slowly the doors opened on their own and gave a light squeak and allowed the trio to pass. It was a beautiful place it looked kind of like demon country at the fortune telling shrine.

In the middle of the shrine there sat a huge creature. Its body was gray and white its hooves were golden and the same could be said about the strange ring around its mid-section. (_**I'm not going to waste my time trying to describe Arceus so don't get mad about it**_) Its eyes were closed so it gave a look as if it were sleeping.

Walking slowly toward the strange creature Naruko didn't notice the fact that Jin and her mother had stopped a little ways away. Walking up to the head of the creature Naruko noticed the slight ghost tail it had on its head along with the back of its knees and as a tail. Letting curiosity get the best of her, Naruko reached her hand out and gently slid her along the head of the creature unknowingly permitting an aura of purity.

And slowly the creature's eyes fluttered open and found a pure hearted curious girl petting him. Now usually the creature would pull away immediately but the purity of her soul made him calm, not to mention the girls touch felt heavenly.

Meanwhile Jin chuckled "well Arceus it looks like you've taken a liking to the child?" Startled at the suddenly broken silence Naruko backed away from the creature known as Arceus, whose head slowly lifted, and gave a short nod. Before the creature glared a Jin. "**Why did you have to interrupt that was wonderful**".

"Because we have to get down to business quickly." Sighing the giant looked to the girl before him. To say the least she was a beauty and just as was her soul as well. "**So this is your choice Jin**?" "Yes a beauty isn't she" "**Indeed**" "Um could someone tell me what's going on? I'm really confused" Naruko interrupted with a confused look on her face.

"I believe this is your turn Arceus-San" Jin said while walking over to a tearful mother. Nodding Arceus looked to Naruko.

"**Well my dear I am known as Arceus the god of all 'Pokémon' or at least that's what the humans call us, I am the Pokémon that created all Pokémon and the Pokémon that created the Pokémon world. Though all worlds are not without their flaws and my world is no different. My world is full of people that abuse, torture, experiment on, and try to control to take over my world. And because of that I need someone to go to my world and help my children. Will you do it Naruko Uzumaki?"**

A little bit shocked Naruko, looked at the god. "Are you giving me a second chance at life?" At the nod from the large horse like head, Naruko looked down. "But why do I get a second chance, while every else that died is left here".

Sighing Arceus slowly got up and walked to the door that the group had come through and for some reason the other side changed from stairs to a balcony, but Naruko didn't dwell on it much. Walking out Naruko gasped. It was like a ghostly version of Konoha before the sand, and sound invasion. Children ran down the streets adults talked and there were even venders.

The people seemed happy and content, not a care in the world. Smiling a small and beautiful smile Naruko looked to Arceus and nodded, "alright I'll do it but at some point or another I would like my memories back if it even calls for that".

Nodding the giant slowly started to glow and in a flash Naruko was gone but not before the girl waved at the ghostly Konoha and her mother.

))) Ok and scene Lol well tell me what you think (((


	2. Chapter 2

))))) I Do NOT Own Pokémon (Anime tears) or Naruto (Anime Waterfall Tears)

I have already obtained a request for Pokémon that Naruko should have and here they are:

Shiny Vulpix- This will be Naruko's first because Naruko is going to find the egg and He/ she will be her first Pokémon

Zorua- It's a good addition considering Naruko's personality

Shiny Axew- Ok I have never meet this Pokémon in the game and I never saw it before so if anyone knows the colors for the evolved forms for this Pokémon please. Please PM me.

Snivy

And Riolu

The first three are going to be a part of the main group

If anyone objects to these Pokémon being Naruko's main team then please speak up and if you have more request on who Naruko should catch then review and put it down or if you don't want some of these Pokémon on the main team then PM or Review

Also for those that think Naruko should have a legendary in her pack please even though you think it would be cool please don't send me what you think this will be just like Ash Ketchum she'll meet the Pokémon but not capture them I mean what's the point if Naruko becomes too strong that would just be boring.

And thanks blue-hart for being the first to review (((((

It was a regular day in the village of Dragons, many dragons walked in the open of the village and in the fields, and forests surrounding the village. Many of the houses where log cabins on a stone base with colorful drawings and pictures littering the outer walls of the homes. In the center of the village next to the village elder's large home lay a stone platform and on the platform stood a statue of the legendary Pokémon Zekrom and Reshiram.

And in one of the many homes of the small village, a little girl was sleeping soundly. Her hair as red as a dragons flame, and tan skin gave the indication of being out in the sun. Three whisker marks married both cheeks. And beside the bed a small cushioned pillow there sat a small fox like creature.

Its fur was a golden orange color, and as they both slept soundly the two didn't notice the small girl that came into the room. The intruder was a small girl with richly tan, with bright chocolate brown eyes. The girl had a strange hairstyle that was held up by two, yellow gold head dress set and at the end of her rather long hair was a golden hair tie. Her outfit consisted of a tan, and pink dress, with a big pink bow on the front, with white leggings underneath and a pair of pink sandals on her feet.

Getting a giant smirk on her face the girl's eyes narrowed as she held a bucket of ice water over her head while thinking 'I'm finally going to do it! I'm finally going to get her back for all those…" but before she could even think anything else the bucket of water was pushed on to her and the girl was soaked to the bone.

Hearing laughter behind her the girl turned around to see the girl that was supposed to be sleeping, laughing her butt at the wet girl. "I'm sorry Iris but no matter what you will never beat me. Oh and by the way you look like a wet cat" the girl said while looking at the drenched Iris and giggling. "NARUKO IM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" Iris screamed in her squeaky six year old voice before she ran from her friend to start plotting.

Giggling Naruko got dressed in her usual clothing which consisted of a burnt orange tank top, white cargo shorts, a white scarf and white sandals.

Looking at the fox like creature Naruko giggled when she saw her shiny Vulpix, Kurama. Yawning the young male Vulpix walked over to his 'Mother'. (LOL COULD YOU IMAGINE LOL) Putting her hair into a high ponytail, Naruko giggled when she felt her Pokémon run up her thy, to get to her shoulder and making him-self comfortable.

Walking out of the house and locking the door Naruko ran past the platform but not before bowing in respect before once again taking off into the meadows that surrounded the village. Running over many hills Naruko came to a stop in front of a patch of trees that she knew no one went into after all this was where all the stronger Pokémon roamed. As in the Haxorus, Fraxure, Hydreigon, and Druddigon.

Walking into the wooded area Naruko squealed happily when she was lifted from the ground and put on the shoulders of a Druddigon. The slowly walked to a clearing in the middle of the woods and found all of the large Pokémon ether laying around, fighting or eating.

Being gently lifted off the Druddigon shoulders Naruko walked to through the clearing while greeting the Pokémon. Smiling Naruko played with some of the small Axew's.

Suddenly there was a cry that came from farther into the woods, near the cave that even the Pokémon had forbidden her from going to. Looking at the Pokémon surrounding her Naruko looked back to where the crying had come from and starting pushing through the giants that circled her.

Finally getting through the Pokémon that tried to keep her away from the crying.

Rushing through the trees, Naruko listened as the screams got louder and louder and finally came to a clearing that made her heart stop.

In the middle of the clearing a bloody Pokémon was being attacked by a silver metal machine with a large R on it. The poor Pokémon was an adult female Haxorus, and behind her was what seemed to be a nest like structure.

Glaring at the machine Naruko looked at the dragons that surrounded her, while they all looked at her.

"Hey you big bully leave Haxorus ALONE! Druddigon use **Dragon Rage**!" Naruko said while screaming her attack, causing Druddigon to send the blue flames at the machine, sending it off into the sky.

Running to the poor injured Pokémon Naruko knelt next to it and started to lightly shed tears. "It's alright you'll be ok I'll go get the village elder and you will be alright." But even as she said this Naruko knew it was too late. And the Haxorus knew it as well, so slowly the tired and weak Pokémon pushed her tail and swished an egg out of the nest of her protection.

It was a tan egg with a pink ring that wrapped around it giving it a comforting feeling. Naruko knew this egg, it was an Axew egg only the weird thing was, and it had a small sparkle to the shell. Looking at Kurama he seemed to have noticed it as well, and jumped off his 'Mothers' shoulder to inspect it a little closer.

Looking at the mother, Naruko silently cried when she saw that the eyes of the beautiful creature were closed, and its chest had stopped moving. Looking at the nest Naruko found no more eggs and looked at the little egg given to her. Picking up the egg Naruko went and set it by a tree with Kurama wrapped around it. Walking back over to the body of the animal Naruko silently went to her knees and said a small prayer.

And watched as the mother slowly disappeared to join Arceus in his lands of rest. Smiling a small hallow smile, Naruko walked over to the small egg and picked it up. Walking back to the clearing with Druddigon Naruko smiled when the dragons piled around her, giving small growls of concern, and worry.

After reassuring the Dragons that surrounded her Naruko said farewell and walked home with the small egg in her hand.

(**6 years later**)

It's a beautiful day in the village of dragons, the sun was shining the wind was bringing in a peaceful breeze.

But today was a special day for a certain girl.

I a small house next to a large lake next to the edge of the village, the sound of destruction rang out. In the house a girl at the tender age of 12 was racing around to get ready for her departure. Two little Pokémon watched as their Mother ran around to get ready. The 'Mother' of the Pokémon was a beauty to say the least.

Mid back length flame red hair ran down her shoulders straight as a pin, softly. Bright blue eyes looking around franticly for things she might of missed.

The girl was dressed in a bright red long sleeve with and bright orange leather vest over top. Three white belts crisscrossed over her shirt, and natural waist (and that would be the belly button) and one was specially made to hold poke ball's. A white skirt that went to mid-thigh fluttered out and underneath those where a pair of white biker shorts. Her feet had where a pair of navy blue lace up boots that had a 3 cm high heel.

Today Naruko was packing into her red over the shoulder bag, to get ready for her Pokémon journey. Running around Naruko grabbed multiple books and clothing's, ready to leave the comforts of the Unova to the Kanto region.

Why she would go so far away from home? Simple Naruko wanted to meet every Pokémon and meet new people!

Looking at her Pokémon Naruko smiled and inspected her Pokémon. Her Vulpix Kurama hailing from the Kanto region originally, was a shiny and the oldest Pokémon she had. Her second Pokémon was a shiny Axew and the youngest having had him since he was from the egg.

Finally ready with her bag over her shoulder Naruko smiled, and exposed her shoulders and giggled as she felt her Pokémon climb up her healthy tan body to her shoulder and plopped down and got comfortable.

Running out of the house Naruko locked her house and ran toward the edge of the village only to be stopped by a loud chorus of roars. Looking back at the village Naruko smiled as she saw her friends Pokémon and humans alike came to see her off.

Saying goodbye Naruko took off down the road, toward the nearest city with an airport. Unknowingly though a black and red Pokémon was fallowing her. "_Zo-zo Zorua!_"

))))) And Scene tell me what you think (((((


End file.
